Recent technological advances have improved the ability to transmit and deliver information in a fast and efficient manner. In accordance with such advances, it is becoming increasingly popular to acquire and store data at a central provider location and to deliver the data to end users quickly upon request. This model may employ technological concepts, such as streaming, in which content may be constantly received by and presented to an end user while being delivered to and maintained by a provider. One rapidly expanding area is the use of streaming technology to deliver application content. When streaming application content, a provider may execute an application to produce content and then encode and transmit the images to a client over a network, such as the Internet.